Verschneiter Blütenregen
by SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sequel zu Eisige Kirschblüten. - Sakura x Itachi - Woran denkt Sakura, als sie nach Itachis Tod wieder auf den Blütenregen blickt?


41. Story  
Naruto  
_**~ Verschneiter Blütenregen ~**_

**. : .**

**. : .**_**Verschneiter Blütenregen **_**. : .**

**. : .**

**Autor/in:** SchmokSchmok  
**Beta:**(Noch) Keine

**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere, meisten Schauplätze und auch sonst das meiste gehören nicht mir, sondern dem Herrn Masashi Kishimoto. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und hoffe, dass ich kein ©opyright verletzen. - Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden/in Filmen oder Büchern verwendenden Personen, Schauplätzen oder Handlungen sind nicht beabsichtigt oder werden genannt.  
**Claimer:**Die Idee, die Handlung und manche Schauplätze entspringen meiner Fantasie.

**Hinweis:** Für konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer offen, da ich selbst weiß, dass ich noch viel zu verbessern habe.  
**Warning:**Sad End...?

**Genre:** Romanze  
**Ending:**Sad End..?

**(Haupt-)Pair:** Itachi Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**(Neben-)Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga (erwähnt)  
**Alter Der Charaktere:** Sakura: 18, Itachi: 23 **(R.I.P)** **[**_desweiteren unterschiedlich_**]**  
**Sicht:**1. Person Singular (Sakura); 3. Person Singular (Sakura)

**Kapitel:** 01 **(**_beendet_**)**

**Summary:** An einem warmen Aprilnachmittag ein Jahr nach Itachis letztem Besuch, weint Sakura an einem leeren Grab ...  
**Schlagwörter:**Sad End...?

**Widmung:** _Airi_, die ich ends lieb hab' und die sich diese Fortsetzung so sehr zum Geburtstag gewünscht hat.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kommentar Der Autorin:** Ratsam, aber nicht zwingend Notwendig, wäre es den Vorgänger zu lesen.  
Welcher wäre: .net (slash) s (slash) 8394139 (slash) 1 (slash) Verschneiter (Unterstrich) Blutenregen  
Eisige Kirschblüten – Verschneiter Blütenregen. –– So heißt der erste Teil. :3

Liebe Grüße,  
SchmokSchmok ;D

Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit and Enjoy _Kapitel 01 ~ Eisige Kirschblüten _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx**

01. Kapitel  
_Verschneiter Blütenregen_  
_**~ Kapitel 01 ~ Eisige Kirschblüten ~**_

_**K**_leine Schneeflöckchen wehen über den ausladenden Baum in meinem Vorgarten hinweg.  
Sie vermischen sich mit den rosafarbenen Blüten, verschmelzen beinahe damit und versehen die Blätter mit kleinen, schimmernden Kristallen.  
Beinahe so, wie letztes Jahr.  
Doch nicht ganz. Es gab Unterschiede zwischen dem vorherigen Jahr und dem heutigen Tage.  
Der Baum steht nicht in voller Blüte und das Gras um ihn herum ist nicht so saftig und voll. Es beugt sich dieses Jahr ein wenig mehr unter der Last der Blütenblätter.  
Doch der gravierendste Unterschied ist, dass du nicht auftauchen würdest.  
Nicht, um die Arme auszubreiten, damit ich mich hineinwerfen kann.  
Nicht, um mir ein Lächeln zu schenken, dass selbst die Schneekönigin selbst zum schmelzen gebracht hätte.

Denn ein Toter kann nicht Lächeln.  
Kann nicht umarmen.  
Kann nicht lieben.

_Ich muss gehen, meine geliebte Sakura... und denke immer daran... Ich liebe dich! _

Das waren deine letzten Worte.  
Untypisch für dich. Und natürlich war mir klar, dass ein einschneidendes Geschehen mein (und dein) Leben verändern würde.  
Dass ich Recht behalten hatte, war nicht meine Absicht gewesen.  
Vor allem nicht so, wie es schließlich passierte.

Nicht lange später wusste ich, was ich nicht einmal zu Fürchten gewagt hatte.

Du warst tot.

Von deinem eigenen Bruder getötet.  
Von demjenigen, der dich so geliebt hatte, das er nicht anders konnte, als dich zu hassen. Für all das, was du getan hattest.  
Für das, was du für richtig hieltest.

Niemals soll dies hier eine Entschuldigung für dein Verhalten sein. Es ist doch nur ein Versuch, es für mich zu rechtfertigen.  
Rechtfertigungen suchen, die es mir erlauben, weinend vor einem leeren Grab zu sitzen, auf dem dein Name steht.

* * *

Sie weinte.  
Aus Verzweiflung. Aus Liebe. Aus Hass. Und aus Trauer.  
Aber vor allem aus Angst vor dem Kommenden.  
Wie sollte sie denn nur weiterleben ?  
Ohne Ihn …

Natürlich.  
Ihr war klar, dass sie mit ihrer Infragestellung ihres Lebens übertrieb, doch er war der Lichtblick ihres Lebens gewesen.  
Wenn er da war, strahlte die Sonne in den schönsten Gelbnuancen, leuchtete das Gras saftig grün und die Vögel sangen ihre entzückendsten Melodien.  
Alles erschien schöner, wenn Itachi Uchiha anwesend war.  
Ohne ihn sah sie alles nur durch eine graugetönte Glasscheibe.

Allerdings wusste sie, dass es keine Lösung war, auf dem Bett zu liegen und zu weinen.  
Das wäre das Letzte, was er von ihr gewollt hätte. Schließlich hatte er sie immer vom Weinen abgehalten.  
– Wenn er dagewesen war.  
Doch er war nie dagewesen, weswegen sie ihre angestauten Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Sie hatte für ihn nie geweint.  
Sie war stark geworden und hatte sich sowohl charakterlich als auch körperlich weiterentwickelt.  
Alles nur, damit sie irgendwann die richtige Frau für ihn sein würde.  
Damit sie nicht langweilig für ihn werden würde und er sie vielleicht irgendwann mitnehmen würde. Mit sich. Dahin, wohin er auch immer ging.  
Doch das würde nun niemals passieren.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich etwas vorgemacht, als sie dachte, sie könnte ihn dermaßen für sich einnehmen, dass er sich nicht mit seinem Bruder würde messen würden.  
Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch etwas vorgemacht, als sie dachte, er würde den Kampf für sie gewinnen.  
Doch eigentlich hatte von Anfang an festgestanden, dass er sterben musste, damit sein Bruder leben konnte.

Und sie war die einzige gewesen, die es nicht hatte wahr haben wollen.

* * *

Ich schwelge oft in der Vergangenheit, wenn mich etwas an dich erinnert.  
Der Baum voller Kirschblüten erinnert mich an dich. Wie du immer wieder darunter aufgetaucht bist, ohne Vorankündigung.  
Mein Bett erinnert mich an dich. Wie wir zusammen darauf lagen und einfach füreinander da waren.  
Alles erinnert mich an dich.

Besonders seit Sasuke wieder im Dorf ist, ist es schwer geworden nicht an dich zu denken.  
Jeden Tag sehe ich ihn, wie er mit Hinata durch das Dorf spaziert, als wäre er nie weg gewesen.

Es trifft mich immer wieder, wie er nach seinem Verrat einfach wieder aufgenommen werden konnte. Wie man ihm einfach wieder vertraut, ohne dass er etwas dafür tun muss.  
Warum hast du diese Chance nie erhalten ?

* * *

s

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und sog seinen Geruch ein, um ihn nur nie wieder zu vergessen.  
„Warum müssen wir uns immer heimlich treffen ?"  
Eigentlich wusste sie die Antwort schon, auch wenn sie sie nicht wahr haben wollte.  
„Du weißt doch, dass sie mich nicht sehen dürfen. Würden sie es, wäre ich tot. Oder sie würden mich wegbringen. Wem wäre dann denn geholfen?", antwortete er obligatorisch und strich ihr zärtlich eine rosafarbene Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
Wie immer, wenn er so etwas sagte, hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn empört an.  
Ihnen beiden war klar, dass es auf eine Diskussion hinauslaufen würde, die kein befriedigendes Ende haben würde. – Für keinen von ihnen.

„Aber wenn du ihnen erklärst, was damals war, dann bekommst du sicherlich noch eine Chance !", echauffierte sie sich und sah ihm fest entschlossen in die dunklen Augen.  
Um eben diese bildeten sich kleine Fältchen, als er sie anlächelte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Sakura, ich will dieses Gespräch nicht schon wieder führen … gibt es nicht etwas schöneres, über das wir reden könnten ?"  
Sein Lächeln nahm ihr den Wind aus den Segeln, so wie schon oft, seufzte sie und schmiegte sich wieder an seine Brust.

* * *

Mir ist durchaus bewusst, warum du sie nie ergriffen hast, aber ich will es einfach nicht wahrhaben.  
Ich will den Gedanken Aufrecht erhalten, dass wir ein Leben zusammen hätten haben können.  
Nur wenige Tage … vielleicht eine Woche ?  
Eventuell hätten sie auch einen Monat gehabt, bevor sie einen Grund gehabt hätten, ihn aus dem Dorf zu verbannen.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er in diesem Dorf nicht einmal ein paar Stunden überlebt.

Menschen waren Grausam.

Das einzige Glück, das ich versucht hatte, für mich zu beantspruchen, warst du gewesen.  
Und das Wichtigste, was sie mir hätten nehmen können, warst du gewesen.  
Und sie haben es letztendlich geschafft.

Du wärest so oder so gestorben.  
Ob mit ihn oder ohne ihn.

* * *

„Na, komm schon, Sakura!", rief er und beugte sich auf den Boden, um einen kleinen Blumenstrauß für sie zu pflücken.  
Ein paar Narzissen, ein oder zwei Osterglöcken und eine rostfarbene Krokee hatte er untergebracht. Geschickte schloss er den Strauß mit einem langen Grashalm.  
Als Sakura vor ihm zum Stehen kann, kniete er sich vor ihr auf den Boden und hielt ihr den Strauß entgegen.  
„Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde", begann er, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass er es nie aussprechen würde, „und ich will, dass du es niemals vergisst."

Ein Lächeln verband sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Itachi."  
Mit der Absicht den Strauß an sich zu nehmen, zog er sie zu sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den Seinigen.  
Nach dem sanften Kuss ließ er sich nach hinten auf das wiche Gras sinken und schloss sie in seine Arme, noch immer die Blumen in der Hand.

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, manche Momente in einem Marmeladenglas fangen zu können, um sie immer herauszuholen, wenn du nicht da bist. Damit ich immer etwas habe, was mich an dich erinnert."  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen und hauchte ihm federleichte Küsse auf seine Wange, während er langsam abdriftete und mit den Gedanken bald schon woanders war.  
Dies passierte oft, wenn sie ihm derartige Dinge erzählte und immer rang er ihr dasselbe Versprechen ab.

„Sollten wir irgendwann getrennt werden, darfst du nicht mehr an mich denken, jah ? Du musst mich vergessen und in die Zukunft schauen. – Versprichst du mir das ?"  
Ein Verwirrtes Nicken. – Sie versprach es ihm.

* * *

Doch ich kann das Versprechen nicht halten.

Mein Marmeladenglas steckt voller wunderbarer Erinnerungen, die ich nicht vergessen kann. Und nicht vergessen will.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken das Beste, was ich je getan oder bekommen habe, zu vergessen und nie wieder daran zu denken, lässt meine Seele ein kleines bisschen mehr bluten.  
Vielleicht ist es besser so.  
Ich kann etwas, was mein Leben, mein Charakter, meine Entscheidungen derart beeinflusst und inspiriert hat, nicht einfach hinter mir lassen, um mich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden.

Itachi Uchiha,  
du bist kein Spielzeug, das man einfach Ersetzen kann, wenn es kaputt geht.  
Du bist nicht zu vergessen, wenn du einmal in ein Leben getreten bist.  
Du bist nicht zurückzulassen, denn entweder wir betreten einen Weg gemeinsam oder wir betreten ihn niemals.

Und wir beide haben einen Weg betreten.  
Den Weg, ein Leben miteinander zu teilen. Doch du hast unseren Weg verlassen.  
Du bist einen Weg gegangen, der mich nicht beinhaltete.

Im Nachhinein war einer der Schönsten Tage in meinem Leben, wie sich unsere Wege kreuzten.

* * *

Saftiges Grün umrahmte ihren Blick.  
Zwei Männer in schwarzen Mänteln mit roten Symbolen darauf kämpften mit Sensei Kakashi und Sensei Asuma.  
Der eine war von monströser Gestalt und machte Sakura ein wenig Angst. Seine gräulich blaue Haut rief ein Würgen in ihr hervor, während seine spitzen weißen Zähne ihr den Eindruck vermittelten, er würde gleich jemanden fressen.  
Der andere hatte schwarze Haare, tiefe Augenringe und sah Sasuke ein wenig ähnlich.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran entsinnen, einen der beiden jemals in Konoha-Gakure gesehen zu haben.  
Und sie war dafür bekannt, sie Gesichter gut merken zu können.

Nachdem sie den Kampf zwischen den Shinobis mitangesehen hatte, folgte sie den beiden in den Wald.  
Sie war fasziniert.

Die geschmeidigen Bewegungen des Schwarzhaarigen waren für sie etwas sehr bewundernswertes.  
Er wirkte auf sie wie ein Raubtier, dass nur darauf wartet, seine Beute anzufallen.

* * *

Natürlich wusste ich da noch nicht, dass ich deine Beute sein würde.  
Wie treffend hört es sich doch an, wenn man sagt _So verliebte sich der Käse in die Käsereibe._ Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass dieser Spruch einmal auf mich zutreffen würde.  
Schon gar nicht, wenn es um einen berüchtigten S-Rank Nuke-Nin der Akatsuki-Organisation handelte.

Nicht, dass ich zuvor bereits von diesen gehört hätte, aber nach und nach – sowohl durch deine als auch durch Sensei-Kakashis Erklärungen – bildete ich mir ein Bild von euch und du fasziniertest mich noch mehr als zuvor.  
Denn von dem berühmtberüchtigen Eisprinzen war nichts mehr zu sehen, wenn du mich anlächeltest und mir allein dadurch so viel Wärme vermitteltest, wie kein Mensch je zuvor in meinem Leben.

Keiner von und hätte erwartet, dass es zwischen uns so enden würde.  
Meine Unschuld durch einen One-Night-Stand zu verlieren war (im Nachhinein) das Beste, was mir passieren konnte.

Denn dadurch verliebte ich mich in dich.

* * *

„Warum verfolgst du uns?"

Kuso ! Sie hatte zu spät mitbekommen, dass er sie bemerkt hatte.  
Warum war sie heute auch so wenig umsichtig gewesen ?  
Ihr hatte doch klar sein müssen, dass er sie irgendwann bemerken würde, wenn sie ihm immer und wieder folgte, sobald sie wusste, dass er da war.

„ehm …"  
Sakura ließ ihre geballte Intelligenz auf den gutaussehenden Fremden los, bis sie sich schließlich erholt hatte und auf seine Frage eine halbwegs glaubhafte Lüge gefunden hatte: „Ich sammle Kräuter für meine Medizinausbildung. So als Vorrat. – Ich hab euch ab und zu hier gesehen und dachte mir, ihr sammelt bestimmt auch irgendwas." Sie lächelte ihn kokett an. „Da dachte ich mir, ich folge euch, damit ich ein paar bessere Stellen zum Sammeln finde."

Halbwegs glaubhaft.  
Vollkommen durchschaubar.

In ihrer Welt zwei beinahe Bedeutungsgleiche Wortkonstellationen.  
Zumindest wenn es darum ging, spontane Lügen zu erfinden.

Der junge Mann vor ihr erwiderte einige Minuten nichts auf ihre Aussage, bis er auf ihre Hände zeigte und mit leiser bedrohlicher Stimme sagte: „Du hast keinen Korb dabei, du hast nicht einmal Kräuter mitgenommen. Du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes eine harmlose „Kräutersammellaktion" verkaufen, oder ? Mädchen, ich bin nicht dumm."  
Nachdem sie nicht auf seinen Vorwurf antwortete, fragte er weiter: „Wer schickt dich ?"

„Mich schickt niemand."  
Es entsprach der Wahrheit, mein einziger Auftraggeber, war ich selbst.

„Ich bin nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt, Mädchen !", zischte Itachi, ohne dabei auch nur im geringsten seine Gesichtsmuskeln anzustrengen.  
Hätte sie ihn nicht soeben gehört, hätte sie nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er etwas gesagt hatte; so unbewegt war sein gesamtes Gesicht.

„Und ich habe einen Namen!", zeterte sie, denn sie kam sich dumm vor, hier mitten im Wald mit einem völlig Fremden darüber zu diskutieren, ob sie ihn verfolgte oder nicht.  
Natürlich verfolgte sie ihn, aber das tat hier rein gar nichts zur Sache.  
„Mein Name ist Haruno Sakura und ich verbitte mich, nicht mit diesem Namen angesprochen zu werden !"

„Na gut, Haruno Sakura", ging der Fremde darauf ein, „Ich bin heute nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt, also: _Was willst du_?!"  
„ehm … Nun-jah ...", begann sie und wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt weitersprechen wollte: „Ich bin euch … tatsächlich schon öfters gefolgt ..."

„Und **warum** ?"  
Sie merkte ganz genau wie der Mann vor ihr langsam ungeduldig wurde und wurde selbst ein wenig nervös, weswegen sie einfach mit der Wahrheit herausplatzte:

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du und dein Partner gegen Sensei Kakashi und Sensei Asuma gekämpft haben und ich war einfach nur fasziniert von deinen Angriffen, deiner Geschmeidigkeit, deiner Eleganz. Es war so wunderschön, einfach nur dabei zuzuschauen, wie du irgendetwas tust. Ob beim Training, beim Essen oder schlafen. – Ich muss dir einfach dabei zuschauen ..."  
Sie lief ein wenig rot an.

* * *

Inzwischen weiß ich, dass es eines der schönsten Dinge war, die du je gehört hattest.  
Das gab mir das Bedürfnis, dir so oft wie nur möglich zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie perfekt du bist und dass ich mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen könnte.

Du hast es nie mit Worten erwidert, aber das war in Ordnung, denn allein das Lachen, dass du ab und zu hast durchscheinen lassen, war es wert, dich zu lieben.

Noch immer hab ich keine Ahnung, wie ich ein Juwel wie dich nur bekommen konnte.

Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nie wieder einen solchen Schatz finde..

Ganz tief in meinem Herzen, hatte ich gehofft, dass dies alles zwischen und passierte.  
Und das noch vor unserem One-Night-Stand im Wald, der eigentlich nie stattgefunden hat. – Erinnerst du dich ?

* * *

Mit einer Hand an ihrer Kehle nagelte er sie an einem Baum fest und sah ihr emotionslos in die Augen, bis sie beide beinahe gleichzeitig übereinander herfielen.  
Es war Sakuras erstes Mal und sie wusste nicht, was sie zu tun hatte, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr schon zeigen würde, was zwischen ihnen passieren musste.

Seine Hände bahnten sich grob unter den Stoff ihres rosafarbenen Trainingsoutfits.  
Berührten unsanft ihre Schenkel.  
Die Haut an seinen Händen war rau vom Arbeiten und kratzte leicht auf ihren Beinen.

Sie küssten sich. Immer und Immer wieder.  
Ohne Ende. Ohne Rast.  
Leidenschaftlich, ohne jegliche Liebe.

Schließlich warf er den Mantel von sich, darunter kam ein noch viel jüngerer Mann, als sie gedachte hatte, zum Vorscheid, was sie selbst dazu anspornte noch leidenschaftlicher zu werden.  
Schnell entledigte er sie (mit einigen Wirrungen) ihres Kleides und berührte ihre Brust, ihren Hintern.  
Er massierte beides hastig und grob, was ihn nur noch mehr erregte.

Sakura stöhnte leise in ihren Kuss und rieb sich so gut an ihm, wie sie es konnte, ohne ihn von seinen Tätigkeiten abzulenken.

Als sie sich keuchend voneinander lösten, da sie den Akt vollzogen hatten und (zumindest ihm) kein Körperkontakt lieb war, wurde es ein wenig kühl, denn der Abend nahte.  
„Oh gott ...", brachte sie nur hervor und sammelte ihre sieben Sachen zusammen.

„Das ist nie passiert", erwiderte er und rückte seine Hose zurecht, nur um darüber seinen Mantel zu ziehen.  
„Natürlich nicht ...", erwiderte Sakura, schlüpfte in ihre Kleidung und starrte den Mann an, der sie entjungfert hatte.

„Wer bist du?"

Und dies war der erste Moment, indem er ihr eines seiner Lächeln schenkte:

„Mein Name ist Uchiha Itachi. – Freut mich dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Und mit diesen Worten verschwandest du für die nächsten Monate meines Lebens.

**The End _...? :3_**


End file.
